User blog:Dae Cora/Meaning Behind the Names Pt.1
Whenever I name a character, I think of it like I'm nameing my kid, so there has to be a meaning behind it. I don't always choose names because of their meaning, so I may forget why I give that character the name they have. This makes me so frustrated and guilty because these characters are my babies, and what kind of mother forgets why they gave their child the name they have? So I just decided to create blog posts that will document my name-giving reasons. Rani Konohi First Name I first gave her the name Rani because Rani was the name of a bada** woman in history, sad to say that I don't know what she did that made her so awesome (should probably look that up), and Rani is pretty bada** herself, so she needed a name that would give her that kind of feel. Don't you think Rani makes you think of cute girl. but a girl who will kick your butt if you cross her? Last Name ********SPOILER ALERRRTTTT******* Konohi means Chinese New Year in Hawaiian (FYI Rani's Hawaiian/Polynesian). Rani is the metal dragon, which is cursed to hold the chinese monster Nian, a dragon that would terrorize Chinese villages every new year, within them. The name Nian itself means year in Chinese. So I thought why not give her a last name that meant year as a little clue? Huh? Huh? Sneaky right? Btw, I'm not going any futther into this plot line jussttt yet. ;) Ryan Konohi First Name So this is Rani's little brother, who is unfortunately no longer with us, but I thought at least he could be a little useful with his name ya know? I bet you didn't know Ryan meant young royalty. Now, this doesn't have anything to do with him, but his sister instead... and Jae.... HA HA, CLUES! SO MANY, MANY CLUES!! Jae Park *Note: I recently changed his last name from Yoon First Name I like the name Jae,,, and I don't know, he seems like a Jae. Plus, he's Korean, and Jae's a Korean name. Yup! That's pretty much the extent of my reasoning behind this one, sorry Jae. Last Name Fortunately, his last name does hold a little meaning behind it. The name Park means Magnolia tree in Korean, which I know doesn't seem like much, but trust me, it does hold some significance. To back up a bit so that this all makes since, I decided to use this because of a Hawaiian myth that holds some weight, when it comes to the theme in this story. (To me only: it's the one about the flowers and the lovers. Sorry, if there's anyone else who's reading this! I don't want to spoil you.) Anyway, Jae has a dream about him and Rani standing under a Magnolia tree. He picks a Magnolia from the tree and places it in her hair. However, despite this lovey dovey setting and act, Rani soon after walks aways with tears falling down her face. Just so you know, nothing happened to make her cry in the dream. This is foreshadowing, meaning that this is the calm before the storm. *Note: I'm not really sure where to place this yet, I'm thinking after he goes home from forming an alliance with Rani. Also, magnolias may play another role in the story. Maybe, probobaly, I don't know - story's stil in progress people! Ray Samael Finally, the final name!! For now... First Name This one's kind of like Jae's, I really chose it because I thought it just suit him. Though if you think about it, ray... sting ray... sting rays inject poison into people... Ray's power... lol yeah. Last Name So I'm just gonna copy what the name means from the site I found it... In Jewish mythology, this is the name of an archangel, a fallen angel, the Angel of Death or Poison, the accuser, seducer, and destroyer famously known as The Grim Reaper. He is said to be both good and evil, having been one of the heavenly host. He rules over seven habitations called Sheba Ha-yechaloth, infernal realms of the Earth. The Talmud states: "the evil Spirit, Satan, and Sama'el the Angel of Death, are the same"; and Samael is also therein equated with the biblical serpent who tempted Eve in the Garden of Eden. He is called the Prince of Darkness and chief of the Dragons of Evil and is held responsible for the scorching wind of the desert called the simoom. It is probably the Hebrew form of Syrian Shemal ("left"), but composed of 'el "god" and suwm "to create" or "to place, to set," hence "whom God makes." It is also sometimes rendered "venom of God." Also spelled Samil and Sammael. Myabe not to you, but this is pretty self-explanatory to me sooo yeah. ~Adios! Category:Blog posts Category:Names